It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a door handle mounted on the exterior of the door by which the user may unlatch the door latch in order to open the door and enter the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide such an exterior door handle which fits flush with the exterior skin of the vehicle in order to be aerodynamically efficient and aesthetically pleasing.
Heretofore it has been customary to provide a handle bar which is mounted within a recess in the door panel. The door panel recess is larger than the dimension of the handle bar so that the user may insert his fingers beneath the handle bar in order to lift the handle bar and unlatch the door.
It has also been known to provide a push bar which fully occupies the recess in the door which is pushed inwardly to release the latch. However, it is awkward to use such an inwardly pushing handle bar to pull the door outwardly to the open position.